


Freedom

by GusKinney



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what is freedom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

Why did i have to ride all the way out here again i ask myself for your family i have not been back long and this had to be at the same damn time we stop and the drive opens the door for me i see the manor once again and it is full of people who have missed me i smiled is that so? as I walk up to the door I see Ciel's butler he bows his head while he said, "Welcome sir, the Master has been waiting for your return,"  
Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Whatever he just wants to show off in front of my sweet sister and the others." I brush by him without another word.  
"Hello!" My sister jumped into my arms. I was the happiest I have been in a while now that I'm back to see her face. I smile at her and say, "I have missed you so much! Have you seen father today?"  
She smiles at me, "Yes, I'm so happy now the whole family is back together!" I walk over to see everything and everyone my sister runs Oh, hello there, my name is Edward Midford, son of Alexis, and I am at another one of my family's parties. This is Ciel's actually Where is he? He was just now dancing with my sister Lizzy (she likes being called that). However, I really do not like Ciel for my sister, but as long as she is happy I'm fine with it.  
I walk over to get a glass of wine, while making sure no one is looking. I take a small sip before hearing 'hello dear' and almost choke on it. It's my mother, Francis. She is a proud and individual woman and dresses as such. "Hello mother," I say while putting the glass down, "how are you doing tonight?" I add with a smile.  
"I'm wonderful, will you sit with me for a moment please," she asks while pointing to a table.  
"Yes, mother," I replied and we walked to the empty table nearby. "Is something the matter?"  
"No Edward, it's nothing like that." Oh god here it comes again. My mother always liked to lecture me on how I was 18 and didn't have a wife. She looks into my eyes as she continues, "Your father and I would like to-  
I cut her off, "Mom I'm happy just being me. I am a man and I do not need help from anybody. I'm happy being by myself at the moment." After standing I added, "I need some air," before walking outside. I look up at the sky for a moment and see red flash by me. "What the hell was that?" More people started coming out so I moved over to the window and overhear Ciel talking with a new business partner and his son Ash.  
Ash is very cute a smile came onto my face while I watched him, so I went for it like I always do. I stalk my prey like a snake to a rabbit until he was alone. Ash was going somewhere so I followed him.  
Sebastian broke my concentration briefly, saying 'Ciel needs me', but I quickly blocked out the rest of it. I only had one thing on my mind at the moment and it was not Ciel. Is he still talking to me? I cut him off, "Look here, tell him that if he wants me he can get his ass over here and get me himself; you got that?" I pushed him away just in time to see Ash go into a bathroom. I waited in the hall, not letting anything stop me.  
After waiting a while for him I wondered, what is he doing in there? I didn't hear anything, so I rested my back against the wall next to the bathroom door. Finally he comes out. "Hi there," I say while pushing off the wall.  
Ash turns around to who was talking to him. "Oh, hello Mr. Midford, how are you doing tonight?" He has such a sweet voice. I get closer to him and he starts to breath faster. He must be a virgin. I smile at the thought that he had never been with anyone before and i got closer to his face. "Edward is everything o-ok?" Ash asked, looking nervous.  
"Everything is fine, Ash, i would like to ask you something would you like to see "  
With a smile ash looks at me, a bit weary. "See what, Mr. Midford?"  
I lean closer to his ear and ask, "Would you like to see what heaven looks like tonight?"

Morning came with a knock on the door to the bedroom I was using. "Oh Edward, it's time to get up!" My sweet sister loved to wake me up in the morning.  
"I will be down in a moment Lizzy." While getting dressed I study my prey from last night one last time. He had been a virgin after all. Looking in the mirror I felt no shame in what I had done. I love the person I am and the man I have become. I hadn't asked to be gay, I was born this way.  
I start to leave the room when Ash calls my name, and then asks, "When can i see you again, my knight?"  
Turning, I return to his side and give him a kiss and gazed deep into his eyes with a smile. "You can see me in your dreams." I turned and walked out the door, never to see him again. I will never marry, I will never have a kid and I will certainly not let anybody hurt me. I like to have fun, but I don't want to be lied to. The sex is all I really care about.  
i see my sister as soon as I get down stairs, the only love I need is from my family.


End file.
